Fairy Tail Fanfiction
by 12351819
Summary: A person just walk up to Natsu and kiss him. But not only that, a war ish is coming. Who had started this? Find out! Sorry if it bad, I'm just a newbie. I'm not got in anything, so I'm trying writing. Oh, spoiler. It based about Chapter 468 and lower.?.
1. Chapter 1

In the guild everyone was partying or fighting each other, like any other day, but today it a little different. Someone was looking for Natsu.

 **At the Guild** Today Natsu was different. No one know why and didn't ask him. When Gary ask him to fight, he simply say "No." Everyone was surprised. Erza asked if he was okay, but no respond.

 **Natsu POV** _"I'm sensing powerful magic coming. I need to be ready for a surprise attack."_ Then a stranger open the door. This person was in a cloak with a hood covering their face. _"The magic I sensed is coming from this person."_ "Who are you!"

 **Stranger POV** I faced to the one who scream at me. When I look at him, he was attack by the whole guild. I was confused at first, but then heard them saying "Why did you scream at a person," or _"Why you gotta be so rude,"_ and "You're a MAN and a MAN need to be respected to a lady. . . .I think it a lady." They all turn and look at me to see if I was a girl or a boy. I didn't like the attention, then I felt someone took my hood off and said "It a girl." Some of the men were blushing, but in the corner of my eyes I saw a girl in blue hair with a death glare, didn't know why. There also was a girl who looked like me, a little bit. Then I saw a grown man Natsu. "Wow, you grew so much," I said in a surprised. "Am I supposed to know you?" Natsu asked. "Well, we we kind of promised to marry." I said. Everyone was surprised, but was more surprised when I kissed him. "Hope you remember me." I whisper in his ear and then smile. A blonde woman who was in the middle of everything, saw it and was kind of and didn't know jealous. 

**Lucy POV**

" _Why do I feel so angry when I saw her kissed Natsu, Mouth to Mouth!"_ Then out of nowhere my mouth move on it own and scream "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY YOU KISSED **MY** NATSU!" I didn't know what happened until I saw everyone faces. I was blushing, but blush even more because Natsu was looking at me, blushing as well.

 **Normal POV**

"M~m~my Nat~su." Natsu said while still blushing. Lucy only covered her red face and then there was a silence. Almost forgot, the new girl broke the silence "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Anna Heartfilia." There was another silence. "WHAT? Lucy do you have a sister?" Natsu screaming at Lucy. A another silence, again. "No, Natsu you got the wrong idea, I'm not her sister," pointing at Lucy. "Then why you have Lucy's last name?" Natsu asked. "Lucy. . . . . .are you the daughter of Layla by any chance?" Anna said, trying to remember something. "Yes," Lucy answered. "Oh Mind God, you grew so much as well," giving Lucy a tight hug. "So, should I know you?" Lucy said while pushing Anna away from the hug. "Sorry, no you were sleeping when I saw you." Anna answer. "Then who are you, if you not Lucy's sister?" Natsu ask. "I'm her ancestors," Anna answer.

 **Anna POV**

Everyone was asking a lot of question, like "Are you a ghost like Mavis?" or "Why you here?" and so on and on. While standing on table I scream "Everyone calm down. I'll answers all of your questions, so please calm down," but no one didn't come down until a woman with scarlet hair came. It was funny when she told everyone to be quiet. After that, there was a silence. As always I broke the silence "Anyway Lucy, you'll go first," "Oh, meh . . .how did you know Natsu?" While blushing. "That a long story, are you sure." Lucy only nodded. "Okay, but there are some warnings. First, it has a little history with the dragon slayers. Second, I in a hurry and third, don't asked questions until the end, please, and other then that let start."

 **Flashback (400 years ago)** **Normal POV**

The Heartfilia clan and the Dragneel clan were arranged a marriage. They agree that their youngest child will married. Anna's father was walking toward her. He has a serious face, as alway. "Anna, you know that the Heartfilia and Dragneel are very rich, right?" She nodded. "I such talk with the Dragneel and we agree that the youngest will marry. So you will be marry Natsu Dragneel." She was so happy, because she get to marry her true love. It was like a dream come true. After that little talk, Natsu showed up. Anna asked her father if she could play with Natsu a little bit before he leave. He nodded. She took Natsu's wrist and ran to the garden. Anna asked Natsu a question, "Are we going to die?" She asked because dragon have been attacked humility in a while and was worried. "I'm not sure, but let's make a promise, okay?" Natsu, talking like a 3 years old. (Well, both Natsu and Anna are 3 years old and Natsu's brother was 5. ) "Okay!" She shouted. "Promise that if we died, we get to marry in Heaven, okay?" Natsu said while holding his pinky. "Okay!" again screaming. When both of the pinky wrap together, Natsu's brother pop out of nowhere and screaming "NATSU, ANNA. RUN, THE DRAGONS ARE HERE!" Both of their eyes was covered in fears as they looked up to see the night's sky became smoke of the dragons' dangerous breath. They were so scared they couldn't move. Lucky, Natsu's brother grab both of their wrist before the dragon can attack them from behind and ran to the forest. After that, Anna and Natsu shook their heads back in reality. It was funny, because even though they were in the scaring place on Earth, they still having fun. After a little laugh, they continue to walked into the deep forest, not noticing a dragon was following them. When Natsu saw the dragon and push both his brother and Anna into the river next to them. Natsu was going to jump, but was crisp by the dragon who was following them. The dragon couldn't found them because they were covered in algae and couldn't smell them. After it left, Anna ran to see if Natsu survived, but when she tried to hear Natsu's heartbeat, she couldn't heard them. Natsu had died on that day. After that, they became orphaned and student at the Mildian Magic Academy. Natsu's brother started to researched the connection between life, death, and Magic to revive Natsu. Anna also help him. They grew and build the R-System and the Eclipse Gate together. The teacher didn't like the idea of bringing the death back to live, so he was going to expelled them, but before he could, the God Ankhseram curse them. Anna was cursed to be immortal and never love. His curse is way horrible than Anna. Natsu's brother was also immortal, like her, but everything dies around him, only if he respect live and death, but he deeply respect live and death. After that, he wishes to die and wandered around, with Anna, creating monster called Etherious, and one day he ask her if she wanted to become one of his monsters. At first no, but one night she couldn't sleep and went to explore the place where they were sleeping and found Natsu's body. It was in a egg-shape capsule. Natsu's brother was there, holding a book, guessing writing something and scene Anna. "Why are you not sleeping," still writing something in the book. "I couldn't sleep. . . .So that Natsu?" She asked. "Yeah, it him are right. I kept his body after the attack. . . . . .Oh yeah, I also figure out a way to bring Natsu back alive." Slapping his book close. "WHAT, HOW!" I screamed. "I will make him into a Etherious because you know that all of the Etherious are humans who died so I thought it will work on Natsu." Answering her question. Anna was looking at Natsu and said "Do you remember you ask me if I want to became a Etherious?" I asked. "Yeah. So you change your answer," knowing what she mean "Yeah, because if I want to protect Natsu this time I need to be strong." explaining her answer. "Oh, do you want to start now?" Asking her. "Before that, can you teach me Magic?" Asking him. "Okay, so what type of Magic do you want me to teach you?" Asking back. "Celestial Spirits Magic, please." I answer. "Okay, then let's start." Natsu's brother say. So after that, he taught Anna Magic. It was hard work, but finish, and then~.

 **Anna POV**

"Why did you stop?!" A half naked man screaming at her. "I need to go." I panic. "Go where?" The same man who asked the first question. "I need to go now, please let me go." _"He here."_ "No I need to know~." Gray look at her, but disappear.

 **Natsu POV** After storytime, . . . . . _"Who is she? She smell very familiar (Thinking for 10 second.) Ah, my head hurt from all this thinking."_ "Hey, do you want to go on job tomorrow." It was Lucy. "Okay," I answer her. _"Now I think of it, Anna do smell a lot like Lucy."_

 **Later** It was time to go to bed (at his house) then someone slap my door open. "Get ready, we leaving . .now." It was Anna. "What? What are you saying?" I was confused. "I say get ready," repeat herself. "Why should I trust you?" I asked. "Such, because." She answered. "What?" I asked and still confused. "Hurry up!" Anna shouting at my ear. "Okay, okay, such stop screaming at my ear." I said. When I finish, I look for Anna, but she disappeared. Later, I felt a spell cast on me and fell unconscious.

 **Anna** **POV**

"Sorry," I said. I carry Natsu to the Train Station. He was kind of heavy, but I manage, somehow. The train we were on, took us to Mildian. During the trip, I look at Natsu and said "I really hope you remember me, as friend." After that, the train stopped. I carry him to the forest, past Mildian Magic Academy. At the forest,there was nothing, but trees. I wrote "cursed children" on a pink cherry tree and then the forest open below and I walk in. The only one, beside me, is Zeref.

 **Happy POV**

"After a good sleep is always good, right Natsu." No response. "Natsu?" Again no response. "Natsu stop playing around, where are you?" Yet again a silence. "Maybe he at the guild and waiting for me. Yeah he's waiting for me." I open my wings and fly to the guild. When I was in the guild everyone look at me. I called "Natsu are you here?" Mira came to me with a worry face and said "Natsu isn't here Happy." " . . . . . . . . . .Then where is Natus." I panic so much, I didn't notice, but I fainted. I saw Natsu, but something was different, He was holding a dagger near to his heart. I screamed at Natsu "Stop it Natsu, that dangerous!" But Natsu couldn't hear me. He stab his heart and try to pull it out. The blood spill everywhere, even on Happy. Then I saw a shadow in front of me, holding the dagger that Natsu used and walk toward me. I try to run, but I felt something grabbing my legs. When it was in front of me and spoke in the creepiest voice I ever heard _**"It your fault."**_ I was shocked. _"It mine fault that Natsu is dead."_ "No, it can't be true." _**"But it true."**_ I turn to look at Natsu "Sorry, I'm sorry." Then I felt the dagger in the my body. The dagger continues to stab me. I screamed to stop, but won't stop. "It your fault that I'm dead." I turn my head and saw Natsu's bloody face. I woke up. I saw worried in everyone faces. "Calm down." It was Lucy. "Tell me what happen." "D~did~I did I ki~kill N~Nat~Natsu?" I was crying, scared of the answer. "Salamander isn't dead." It was Gajeel. "How do you know?" I asked. "A Dragon Slayer thing, I guess." This time it was Wendy. "What did you dream?" Lucy asked. "You were screaming and crying. "Natsu killed himself. He had a dragger on top of his heart. I told him to stop, but he couldn't hear me. He stab his heart and try to pull it out~." I couldn't speak anymore and vomit. It took me a while and continues. " The blood flew everywhere. It flew at me as well. It felt so real. Then a shadow came out of nowhere, and was holding the dagger that Natsu used to kill himself. He was walking toward me. I try to run, but it grab my legs. When it was in front of me, he said it was my f~," and I vomit. This time it took an hour to calm myself and continues. "H~he s~sai~said i~it w~wa~was m~my f~fa~fault a~an~and k~ki~kill me," and fall asleep.

 **The next day**

After I ate my medicine, I look at the guild. It was quiet. " _I guess without Natsu, everyone is silence. I wonder if it gonna be this silence forever if we never found Natsu. . . .Happy, I got be positive for Natsu. Why am I even thinking this."_ "Ready Happy?" It was Lucy. "Aye Sir!" We went to the Train Station, with Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla. We plan to split up and go in different city and to search for Natsu. In the end of the day, no one found him. Days became weeks, weeks became months, and months became a year and no sign of Natsu Dragneel. 

**Natsu POV**

When I woke up, it was dark, so . . . . .I went back to sleep, but I scene Black magic. When I stood up, I saw that I was underground. I could hear two people talking about something, but couldn't hear what, so I went closer and saw Anna and Zeref. They saw me back as well. "Well, well, well Mr. Sleepyhead finally woke up. You slept like a baby for 3 whole days." It was Anna. "Well, you made me unconscious." I scream back. "Well, I don't care." Anna answer back.

"Okay, stop." This time it was Zeref. "First, Natsu have you found your memory." "Yea I did, so what?" I asked. "So you ready to start the plan." "Yeah." I answer back. "Second, Anna, did you found him?" Zeref asked. "He was so easy to find." "Okay pack up and get ready for a fight, because this fight is going to be the biggest fight in the world."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi sorry about the long wait, but I was embarrassed that I post this and didn't want to look at it. A few days ago, I saw it and saw someone like it so, I'm where.**

* * *

One whole year has past and a lot change. The guild still couldn't find Natsu, and about 40% of the guild quit, because they thought Natsu was died and hate people who still believe he was alive. While that happen, Natsu, Anna, and Zeref was training, after their last fight, and now looking for _him._

Natsu and the other was camping, near to Mt. Zonia. They were partying and fighting, like the old guild."So tomorrow we going to climb to the mountain peak to find that cave." Natsu asked. "Yeah, and after that, we attack him. Hopeful he surrendered, this time." Anna said. "Let get some sleep. Tomorrow, we need all of our energy." Zeref yawned. "Okay, good night everyone." Natsu yawned before going to sleep. While at the Guild, everyone was saying their "Goodbye" and then left to their home. Happy and Lucy went to Lucy's apartment. Happy now lived with Lucy, because he didn't like to lived alone so Lucy let Happy lived with her, until they found Natsu. "So what you what to eat?" Lucy asked Happy. "I want three of ikas, tais, and ebis." Happy said. (If no one know, it type of sushi.) "Okay," Lucy said. Happy was sitting at the dining table, waiting patience for Lucy finishing dinner. It was weird at first, but they now used to the silence. After dinner, they went to sleep.

Morning came and it was time to leave. It wasn't hard to climb. When we were at the top, we took a mini break and then went looking for the cave. After hours and hours, Anna found him. He had long, dark blue hair and a dark cloak around him. His right arm was hidden. He saw us and attacked. "Wow! You ready are dangerous, Acnologia." Natsu called while dodging his attack. "But I'm now way stronger than you." he punch him, but couldn't. He was behind him. "DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu couldn't dodge it. While Zeref was casting a spell, Anna shouted "Open of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" A mermaid with a royal blue tail and light blue hair just pop out of nowhere and attack. She attack, but was blocked by Acnologia. "Wow you are strong, like my master said." Aquarius said. "Long time no see, Aquarius." Natsu said. "It has, but no time for partying. We got a powerful enemy in front of us." Aquarius said. "Yeah you right, but we can beat him." Natsu smiled. Aquarius smiled as well and both attacked. It was a failed, but Natsu was able to cut his face to make a sacr. "Better than last time." Acnologia said. "But not enough." He smiled and attack. Zeref opened his red eyes and attack. "Death Orb!" Zeref shouted and it hit. It was the biggest hit they ever hit. Acnologia was shocked that blood was coming out of his body. "Onee-san, why you attack him? You said I can get the last attack." It was Natsu who was angry at his brother, Zeref. "Well you couldn't do it, so I did it," Zeref said proudly. "And in the last battle, you said you can defeat him without me, but failed." After Zeref said that, Natsu was getting embarrassed. "s~sh~SHUT UP!" Natsu said while blushing. "So kawaii Natsu." Anna said. "I SAY SHUT UP!" Natsu suddenly screaming. "O~ok~okay." Anna suddenly scared. "So what you want?" Acnologia asked. "What do you mean?" Zeref asked. "Pink Head made a bet in the last battle." Acnologia answered. "What kind a bet?" Zeref asked again. "If he or anyone from your team beat me in a battle, then I'll work for you. Acnologia said. "Oh yeah, Natsu told me about that a while ago." remember something. "So you work for us now ?" asking. Acnologia only nodded. "Okay. So, Natsu what the next plan?" Zeref asked.

At the Fairy Tail Guild, the Crime Sorciere came running in. "Run, they c~co~coming~." Jellal fell to the ground. He was serious injuries. Everyone was confused, but help him. "What happen to him?" Erza asked. "He was attacked by Acnologia." Meredy said quietly. Everyone was shocked by her words. "What~what d~do y~you mean?" Cana asked. "We were spying on Acnologia, but he must have sense us and attack us." the pink hair said. "Why were you spying on him?" Gray asked. "Because he was talking to Natsu." she said. There was a silent. Everyone was shocked again. "Did~did you know what~what they say?" Lucy asked. "No, we couldn't hear them." she said. "Oh," the blonde said. The Crime Sorciere did know about Natsu missing and say if they find him, they bring he to them. "Why did he shouted "Run" when you guys came?" Gajeel asked. "Oh no, she coming." suddenly scared. "Who "she"?" Mira asked. Suddenly the door open. It was Anna. "Why told you to run, girl?" Anna asked. "Anna?" Lucy asked. "Oh, long time no see." Anna smiled. "Why you're here?" Lucy asked again. "Natsu told me to kill anyone who heard us talking." Anna said. Everyone was silent. _"What, Natsu want someone died?"_ everyone was thinking the same thing. "He also said to kill every guild, so they don't interfere our plan." Anna smiled. "What plan?" Gray asked. "We going to bring back E.N.D." "What, why would Natsu want to bring E.N.D back from the book?" Gray asked. "Silly, E.N.D is not in the book." Anna said. "What then where is he?" Gray asked. "He's Natsu." Anna said. Everyone was shock. Everyone couldn't think right, because of all the information flowing in their brain. "Now I might kill you now." Anna smiled and attack everyone. "Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Anna holding a golden key. Lucy was shock. "Did she said Aquarius?" Lucy asked. Aquarius pop out and attack everyone. No one couldn't dodge it. "Aquarius, i~is th~at you?" Lucy asked weakly. Aquarius only look at her. After a minute, she return to the Celestial Spirit World. "No, Aquarius what happen?" Lucy shouting at Aquarius, but failed. "You know there are more than us to stop you." Gray said. "Like who?" Anna asked. "There are other Guilds, there the Magic Council, and Fiore's Army" Gray saying confidence. "Oh, I already attacked all the Guilds and Acnologia is attacking the Army while Zeref is attack the Council as we speak." Anna smiled. Everyone was shocked. _"What, Acnologia and Zeref working together?"_ everyone thought the same thing. "Now to kill you," she smiled. Before she could do anything, she heard Natsu's voice. _"Hello~ I'm telepathy~"_ Natsu trying to echo in Anna's head. "Stop that Natsu! So, what you want?" everyone was trying to listen, but couldn't. It was because of the attack before. "So they finished already. Okay I'll be there in 1 second." Anna finished talking to Natsu and looking at the Guild. "I guess I'll kill you after we bring E.N.D back. Bye!" Anna waved her hand and made a portal behind her and walked in. Everyone was tried to do anything and felt unconscious.

* * *

 **I hope you like it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I so sorry about the bad grammar. I forgot about the timeline. (So stupid) In the first chapter, it was after the Tartar Arc. In this and last chapter it was suppose to be Alvarez Arc, but it isn't.**

While everyone was unconscious, Natsu and his group was doing something at the outskirt of Mongolia.

"So, everything is going as plan?" Acnologia looking at the pink-headed boy. "Yeah, now we just wait for FACE to active." Natsu said. "So how long is it to active FACE?" Zeref asked. "In 10 second." Natsu answered. "I'm surprised that you know how to control FACE." Acnologia looked impress. "Well, it was easy." Natsu said. There was silent for 10 second. "~Anyway, 10 second has past, so should we open the book?" Anna breaking the silent. "Yea, let start." Zeref getting the book from his rode~ish (I don't know). He opened the book and spoke in a ancient language. "Afferet retrorsum quod finis autem haec orbis, E.N.D!" (If anyone can read, COOL!) Then, a soul-like thing came out of the book and went inside of Natsu. Natsu felt the pain and screamed. It was so painful that you can feel your skin tearing apart, and it did. Red wings, like dragon, pop out of his back with black marking and horns suddenly appeared on his head. On his right shoulders, where his Fairy Tail guild mark was, was eased and replace with three words, E.N.D. "So, let begin." Natsu smiled.

After 3 hours has past, everyone in the guild woke up. They saw the destroy guild under them and remember that Anna was one who destroy it. They were angry at Natsu who plan this whole thing and went looking for him. When they looked outside, they saw large statues with faces facing up. Their face were shocked that FACE was back, then they saw flames. They ran after it. There, they saw 4 people fighting. When they saw their pink-headed, they ran toward him, but was stopped by an invisible barrier.

Acnologia stopped fighting and asked,"What are you going to do to your guild?" "I don't need to do anything." Natsu answered. "And why?" Acnologia asked. "Because I put a barrier around us." Natsu said. "Oh" Acnologia continued fighting.

The guild members would trying to use magic, but couldn't. "Is it this the end?" Gray asked. _"This is the message for Fairy Tail."_ "Who say that?" Erza asked. "The barrier say it!" Droy said. _"I know you have a lot of questions, so I will answered them."_ "Okay, why did flames brain plan this?" Gray asked. _"Because it is his duties. Zeref made him to kill Acnologia and himself."_ "Are we going to lose magic, forever?" Wendy asked. _"No. This FACE was the first test and can only absorbing Ehternano for 3 days."_ "Out of curious, but is Natsu going to die?" Levy asked. "Hey do you mean by that?" Lucy asked. "Zeref did used his magic to bring back Natsu, but if Natsu does killed Zeref, wouldn't Natsu died without Zeref magic in him?" _"Levy is right, Natsu will died, after he kill Zeref."_ "WHAT! Does Natsu know this?" Erza asked. _"Yes"_ What, we needed to stopped them." Master said. _"It too late"_ "What?" everyone said. _"While we would talking, they continued fighting and now they almost dead."_ "NATSU, STOP PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING, SUCH PLEASE STOP!" Lucy shouting and crying at the same time. Then blood and body parts covered the field where Natsu and his group were fighting. "NATSU!" Lucy saw his body beginning to dissolves to the air. Later the barrier disappears and everyone ran toward to the dead pink-headed. "Natsu you need to stay with me, please." Lucy holding Natsu. "Luce, I can't, sorry" Natsu said. "NO! YOU HAVE TO STAY WITH ME! THAT AN ORDER, OR I'LL TELL AT EZRA!" "Lucy, I need you to do something for me, okay?" Natsu asked. "Okay" "I need you to be brave after I leave." "No, I can do that." "Yes you can, because you Lucy, just Lucy." Natsu smile and then disappear. "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME. I ALREADY LOSE MY FAMILY AND I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!" Lucy crying. No one didn't know what to do, so walked away.

One week past and everything went back to normal. The guild already did the funeral. It was horrible, way horrible than Ezra's dream in Tower of Heaven. Everyone was too sad to even go to the funeral. The only one who did came were the Master, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Gajeel, but they mostly try to destroy everything, but was stopped by the Master. After one week, everyone calm down and doing their usual thing. Levy and Lucy were reading, Erza eating her cake, Gray stripping, Cana drinking, and Mira working, like usual, then someone or somebodies open the doors. 3 children and an adult walked in. The oldest (40) had a long, blue hair. One of the children was 5 and had black hair and the other children was a blonde girl who was 3. The last one was also 3 with pink hair. "Hey Onee-san, I think we here." The pink boy smiled. "I think so too, Natsu." his said. "So who are you may be?" the Master asked. "My name is Acnologia, this is Zeref, and this is Anna and this one is~" Acnologia pointed at each children then the pink-headed said "And my name is Natsu." Natsu smiled. "Why are you here?" the Master asked. "They wanted to used magic, so we though we go to a guild. If you don't want us, it ok." Acnologia explain to the Master. "No, it okay. You can join us." the Master said. "Thank you."everyone said, except for Natsu. Natsu was looking at the guild in "wow". "Natsu you should say Thank you too" Zeref whisper to Natsu's ear. "Oh, I sorry. Thank you" Natsu said. "It okay. Hey brat, we got new members." Some of the guild still up to see the new members. When they saw them, they were shock. "Natsu is that you?" Levy asked. "Hey, Onee-san, how did she know my name?" Natsu asked. "I don't know, but stay behind Acnologia." Zeref said. Natsu nodded and ran behind Acnologia. "Acnologia, I don't like it here. Can we go find another guild?" Natsu asked. "Fine. Hey Anna, Zeref, we leaving, Natsu hate this place." "Okay!" "Wait! I'm sorry if I scared you. You just remind me of a friend who have the same name and have pink hair." Levy said. "Oh, I'm sorry, hope you forgive me" Natsu said. "It okay." Levy said. "So do you want to join Fairy Tail or what?" the Master asked. "Yes, please." everyone said.

Lucy was reading, as usual, than the Master shouted "Hey brat, we got new members." She was going to, but was stopped by the memory of her first day in Fairy Tail. She fell to her knees crying, softly. She remember Mira stamped the Fairy Tail guild mark on her hand and showed it to the one who brought her here, Natsu. She tried to calm down, but couldn't. Then she heard Levy saying "Natsu is that you?" She look up toward a boy with pink head. He look scared and whisper to the man with long, blue hair and said " Zeref, Anna, we leaving, Natsu hate this place. _"Did he just said Zeref, Anna, and NATSU! Wait Natsu leaving right now! I need to talk to him and asked him everything."_ Lucy stood up and ran toward, then stop after Levy said "Wait! I'm sorry if I scared you. You just remind me of a friend who have the same name and have pink hair." "Oh, I'm sorry, hope you forgive me." Natsu said. "It okay" Levy said. "So do you want to join Fairy Tail or what?" the Master asked. "Yes, please." everyone said.

They went to the bar and the Master asked Mira to get the guild mark. While that happen, everyone asked Natsu a lot of question that he doesn't understand like "Where did you go?" or something like that. Zeref didn't like that everyone is making his brother uncomfort and attack them. "Death Orb!" A dark orb pop out of nowhere and hit the group around his little brother. They were unconscious and the one who didn't asked was shock. "Natsu, are you okay?" Zeref asked. "Thank you Oneesan, they were asking weird question like "Why I'm tiny?" "It okay." "Hey, Zeref, Natsu, are you going get your guild mark, are what?" Acnologia asked. "Coming!" "So what color and where?" Mira asked. "Dark blue and left side of my neck." Acnologia said. She did what he said and asked the children next. "I want a salmon pink on my hand." Anna said. "And why that?" Mira asked. "So I can remember Natsu and that I'm not alone." Anna said. Okay, Zeref what do you want?" Mira finishing Anna mark. "I want a black mark on right here" pointing below his right shoulder. "Okay" After she finished with Zeref, she look at Natsu. "So what color and where?" she smiled slightly. "I want my red and same place as my brother." "Okay." shock by the answer. "So what magic did you used." the Master asked. "We never use magic, but Oneesan learn magic when he was one!" Natsu said. Everyone was looking at him. "NATSU! You promised that you never say that again!" Zeref screaming at his little brother. "But it truth and you needed to stop being so shy." Natsu said. "I don't needed my little brother taking care for me and didn't you promised that this time I'll protect you. You work too hard for me and didn't the doctor said the if you too hard, you might never learn magic." Zeref said. "WHAT?" everyone in the guild said. "You can't use magic?" someone asked. "Isn't why we came here? We came here to learn magic." Acnologia said. "Oh, so why Natsu can't use magic, if he work too much?" Mira asked. "It because when I was born, I took Natsu ability to absorbing Etherano, but he did took my athlete skilled, so I weak in fighting and Natsu is weak in Magic, but he could use magic in a different ways. A doctor said he could learn magic if he calm and not stress, but he keep on protect us when we're in trouble, even though I can use my magic, but I get scared when I use my magic, like something bad going to happen." "It okay, but you really needed to stop being scared. I don't really care if I have Magic or not, because I have you Oneesan" Natsu smiled. "Don't say that! Everyday I see you cried because you were jealous of me and one time you tried to killed yourself, because couldn't killed me." everyone was shocked that little Natsu want to killed himself. "You saw me." Natsu was surprised that his Oneesan saw him doing that. "You tried to kill yourself?" Lucy asked. "Yes he did, but luckily he was stop by me." Anna said. "I saw him took the dagger that Acnologia told him not to, and I thought it was strange because he always listen," "WHAT?" "Yes, anyway, I follow him into the forest and saw him putting the dagger on top of his heart and before I could do anything, he stab it. I didn't know what to do, so kiss him, because I read in stories that if you kiss someone you loved, they will come back, and he did. He screamed at me because he wanted to die, but I slap him saying that don't give up, or your wish won't come true " Anna said. Everyone was shocked, while Lucy was trying to decide to kill the girl or leave her be. "Oh" Mira broke the silent. "Acnologia can I talk with you for a second?" the Master asked. "Can I take the kids? I don't trust the people around here." "Okay" "Hey Anna, can you bring Natsu and Zeref upstairs when they really?" "Okay" Anna answer.

"So what do you want?" Acnologia asked the Master. "The story from the beginning." The Master said. "Okay, when I woke up, I saw two children on the floor. Then I saw the other child carrying some herd, then saw me.

"So you woke up first" He said. "Yes. Do you need help?" Acnologia asked. "I guess you can help me wake up those two." He said. "Okay" Acnologia shook them and then they woke up."What happen?" the girl asked. "I don't know, but where Natsu?" the boy asked. "He went to get more herd for us." Acnologia said. "Oh" Then Natsu came out and saw his brother and his friend woke up. "Time to eat." He smiled. Acnologia was surprised that a 5 years old catch, kill, and cook a wild boar, by himself and it tasted pretty amazing. "How is this is amazing then my chef cooked?" Anna asked. "I don't know." Natsu eating slowly. "So what are we going to do are we eat?" Zeref asked. "We could go join a guild." Acnologia said. "That sound like a good idea." Natsu said with everyone agreed as well.

"And that how we start ours journey begin." Acnologia ending the story. "Oh, so do any of you remember anything, before you woke up?" the Master asked. "We only could remember that it was horrible, but now we are free from it." Acnologia said. "Okay. You can leave now." the Master said.


End file.
